libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Librarian
Overview Librarian is a simple job that requires little training to become a master of, however it does require a fair amount of patience also as fellow bookworms may take their time to finish their duty and make their way to the Library. Often times you'll find that, as the Librarian you spend your whole round at the counter doing nothing. This is normal, just ask Godly Newt! Tools A Librarian has only one unique tool at their disposal: The Barcode Scanner. The Scanner can be assigned to an Archive by swiping it at the Library terminal A Barcode Scanner's functions are as follows #Scan book to local buffer #Scan book to local buffer and set associated computer buffer to match #Scan book to local buffer, attempt to check in scanned book #Scan book to local buffer, attempt to add book to general inventory The Scanner is not crucial to your wok, but if you wish to keep a track of the books printed it will aid you greatly. A crewmember wants a book, what do I do? DON'T PANIC! Ask them what book they want you to provide, if they ask what is in the archives currently, you must inform them of the public terminal (to their right) that has the complete list of books currently available to the public. When they return they will either: #Ask you for a number (#139 for example) or #The book's title (The Lusty Xenomorph Maid is another example) If they ask for a number, search it with the option at the top of the printing page, it will print automatically if you entered a valid number. If they asked for a book by name, search for it by clicking the printing page, tapping "CTRL-F" and enter a word in the title, click next until you find the book (this is to overcome CentCom's glaring fault of not including a search option on the Librarian's terminal) Place the book on the desk and notify them by speech their book has been placed ("Here you are sir.") Congratulations on your excellent delivery! Remote Delivery Alternatively a little known fact about the library is that they can deliver books remotely! Say for example someone hails you on the radio asking for a book they need in their department ASAP, have them turn on their printer (all major areas have one), ask them what book they want, find it on the list, find their area on the list, click them and send! Their book will print out at their console! Congratulations on your excellent delivery! It's always the shy ones... (A guide to Traitorous Librarians) So you're Traitor, eh? This isn't something for the faint of heart, as you have no access short of your own Library, so make an effort to travel. Start by acquiring tools, you have no access to anywhere obvious so you'll need to act fast and take one of the toolboxes on the table in the Break Room near arrivals. And then use this to gain access where and find out whether or not the captain is enough of a Condom to leave his ID. Good luck trying to worm your way into anywhere higher access, it's suggested that book deliveries in person are a nice key in as not many people are aware of the book delivery machines located throughout the station, but you need them to overcome their paranoia to near your target... Category:Jobs Category:Guides Category:Civil Service